<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe I do know by ThatOneBirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503297">Maybe I do know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBirb/pseuds/ThatOneBirb'>ThatOneBirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth is I don't know [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, a lot of blushing occurs, no beta we die like half of connor creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBirb/pseuds/ThatOneBirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison talks to Artemis before she leaves and some feelings are revealed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Madison Reynolds/Artemis Schue-Horyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Truth is I don't know [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe I do know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was over. Truman was dead, killed by Madison, and Paul and Artemis were finally done with their investigation. Artemis didn’t know what to feel. She and Paul had talked earlier. They had both agreed that keeping the wolves of Connor Creek a secret was the right thing to do. That wasn’t to say that Artemis had a fleeting idea of being the one to document the existence of werewolves that moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, however, Artemis was busy with other things. Mainly, her suitcase and recording equipment. Paul had left a while earlier to say goodbye to Sybilus and the other wolves — she knew that he mostly wanted to meet Sybilus — and here she was, finishing up with the packing. As she placed their Connor Creek welcome package, a welcome gift from Agnus when they first arrived, into her suitcase, she thought about how much their lives had changed. She never thought that a little investigation into a town in the middle of nowhere would have such a great impact on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was strange how she could not imagine her life if she didn’t meet with Ryan just over a week ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the thought of Ryan came the thought of Madison. The pair didn’t really have the time to talk after she and Paul found them in Silas’ office the night before. When they were in the town hall behind all those chairs, Artemis had the sudden realisation that she might like the sheriff in more than just a friendly way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that frightened her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar knock made Artemis jump and she quickly shoved a few items into her suitcase before yelling, "come in!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madison's head popped in and the sheriff was smiling. "Hey, Artemis. Um… could we talk?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis nodded, "of course, have a seat."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sheriff was shifting slightly and looking at the items strewn across the room. Artemis didn’t know why Madison was here and her mind quickly flashed back to the night before at the town hall. Her face reddened at the words she had spoken to Madison that night and Madison, of course, noticed almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling alright, Artemis? You’re a little red.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis shook her head, “I’m alright. Um, you wanted to talk about something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to face Madison, Artemis saw how the sheriff was twisting her fingers and it was weird how she found it quite endearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just wanted to see you before you leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked around the room, taking in the mess that was Artemis’ and Paul’s packing. Madison gently traced her fingers across the recording equipment, Artemis watching with a growing smile on her face. Madison was the first person they had interviewed in Connor Creek and her lack of knowledge on podcasts and what the Schue-Horyns were doing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair sat in silence as Artemis absorbed Madison’s words. Her fingers fiddling with the Connor Creek keychain that was given to her and Paul by Ags. It was similar to the one that Ryan had given them in the edible arrangements. Madison saw it too and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember telling Ryan that the edible arrangement was a tad too much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Madison shook her head, “don’t be. Without Ryan, we wouldn’t have known about Truman and her agenda, the silver mines would probably be depleted and who knows what would have happened to the Connor wolves...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis wanted to speak but the hesitation on Madison’s face stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have met you either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis tried to speak but Madison had already started rambling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re smart, beautiful, and just so gosh darn amazing. You’re really special Artemis, you know that? I know you’re just here to record your podcast and you’re literally packing up to leave but I just want you to know that I think you’re really special and I… I’ll miss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Artemis sat silently, processing Madison’s words. Madison was starting to freak out when Artemis grabbed the sheriff’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too. And Madison?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re special too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women grinned, each flushing redder by the second. Artemis’ hands were still on Madison and Madison, noticing it turned her hands so that it would fit into Artemis’ hands. That seemed to make both women blush even harder, and even more determined to not look at the other in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, it was Artemis who whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Madison?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“May I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was soft, sweet. Artemis could feel her heart explode when their lips met and her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. It ended way too soon and all either woman could do was gape at each other as they tried to unsuccessfully hide the blushes on their cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Artemis?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Artemis did know what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had no idea where this was going when writing but I kinda like how it turned out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>